Vocaloid Academy
by Ashrox37
Summary: After transferring to a school full of music prodigies called Vocaloids, Madoka is fitting in just fine, but is fitting in really the biggest problem on her mind? She is probably more involved in getting Kaito to quit flirting with her, getting Neru to quit bullying her, getting Teto to really accept who she is, and possibly set up a successful school prom in the process with Gumi!
1. Prolouge

**Chapter One**

"Mom, I _don't _want to transfer! I'm perfectly fine where I am! Just listen to me for-"

"Obviously, honey, you don't know the perks to being at this school. Your father and I want the best setting for you to advance your musical talent! Also, it has a great academic program!" my mother interrupts.

"But _Moooommmm! _What about my friends? How am I going to make new ones?" I whine, gritting my teeth and tensing up.

"You'll be fine! Everyone will love you as soon as they see how talented you are!"

"Mom! That's not even reasonable! I'm not transferring!" I scream.

My mother turns around and sighs. I hate it when she does this. It makes me feel like she's given up on listening to me. I can almost see her face crunching up like she's about to cry…

But she never does. She just stays like that until someone says something.

I'm so sorry. You're probably really confused. Don't worry; you didn't walk in on anything- that was just a flashback. Please, give me a chance to explain. Today is my first day going to a new school of the arts called Vocaloid Academy. I know what you're thinking. I lost that fight, but I'm used to it. Don't give me any sympathy. I don't even want it. Instead, just bear with me while I finish explaining.

According to my mom (don't worry, I'm not self-centered or anything), I was born with exceptional musical abilities. I can sing quite prodigiously for my blossoming age of sixteen, and my songwriting is pretty up there as well. My parents are crazy about me succeeding, no matter what I do. Heck, my parents would make me steal the president's wallet if it were to help me succeed. But would I actually do it? Let's just say I've been quite the rebel lately.

Unfortunately, I'm still stuck transferring in the middle of the school year to some nuthouse with a bunch of bratty, rich-kid prodigies, who call themselves "Vocaloids", after the name of the school, of course. I'm not planning to try and fit in with these… Vocaloids anytime soon.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter Two**

The wintery winds bite at my red perky nose as I struggle to lift each foot out of the heavy, thick snow. I swear, it's like nature decided to do this to me on purpose. I guess it's my first day, though I'm not really sure why I'm guessing… because unfortunately, it is. I bite my bottom lip and continue deeper into the blizzard just so I can get to some remote high school that seems like it's about a thousand miles away. Vanessa Carlton, I'll make sure to wave when I get there (points for you if you get the reference!).

"It really is cold out today, isn't it?" says a voice from behind me. I turn my head sharply to the direction of the voice as I keep trudging through the snow. Great, it's one of those brats called a Vocaloid. "You're a Vocaloid, aren't you?" I ask, my voice coming out softer than I intended it to, but just for emphasis, I narrow my eyes, which comes out more like a squint.

In front of my squinted-up face is a boy with shaggy, blonde hair that falls all over his face, yet sticks up in all different directions. One thing that catches my eye is his deep sea-green eyes that stare into mine curiously. However, his eyes aren't deep in color… but in volume.

"Vocaloid? I guess so, why?" he asks, after clearing his throat. I shift my eyes to the ground.

"I dunno," is all I say. I mentally smack myself in the forehead. Of all the intelligent, flirty, or friendly things I could have said right at that moment,_ those _were the ones that left my stupid, disobeying, uncontrollable mouth!

"I've never seen you before. Do you go to Vocaloid Academy?" says the boy, quickening his pace to walk up right beside me. Apparently _he's _one for second chances. I bite my lip and want to scream at how rude his question was, but instead, I calmly grunt an answer.

"I'm starting today, actually," I say, continuing to walk. The snow is beginning to lighten up on my tall, mid-thigh length black boots that I had to wear as part of my winter school uniform.

"Today? How exciting!" says the boy.

"Yeah," I retort. I watch his cavernous aqua-marine eyes shift uncomfortably to the sparkling white snow beneath his feet.

"Do you, um, have a host yet?" he asks, softer than previously.

"Host? No, not really," I ask, looking down as well. I notice the trimming of his shoes and uniform are yellow, unlike mine, which is a bright sunset shade of pink. I guess the Vocaloids here have a little bit of freedom in choice of uniform.

"I guess I could be your host, then," says the boy a little more excitedly, looking back up into my eyes. I can't help but smile in response to his. "My name is Len, by the way," he adds, his cheeks reddening. I don't think the blush is because of the cold.

"Nice to meet you, Len-san," I say. "I-I'm Madoka," I add, a chill running through me until it reaches the tip of my toes. I don't think that was because of the cold, either. Len looks down at his feet, and my guess is that he's hiding a smile.

"Is that it in front of us?" I ask. Len jerks his head up, and I am left in awe as his turquoise eyes rapidly widen.

"Yeah!" Len says, a sideways smile on his face. "I can't wait for you to meet my sister Rin!" he grins, walking faster with every word. I smile and shake my head, looking down as he runs ahead of me. "Come on Madoka-san!" Len calls back to me with a wave of his hand.

A delicate snowflake falls onto my eyelash. I wipe it away with my mittened hand. However, I don't think anything is going to wipe away my smile anytime soon.


	3. Songwriting

**Chapter Three**

The bell rings, beginning the school day. I shut my locker door and head off to Songwriting, bringing a spiral notebook, two number two pencils, and my schedule, just in case I forget what class I have next. They have the weirdest extra classes at Vocaloid Academy- Songwriting, Vocal Strengthening, Dance, Conversion Art, even Acting! I read all the strange classes I've never before seen in my life. And each and every one of these is on my schedule! Then, of course, there are core classes like Math, Science, History, English, and Language. My eyes shift down the schedule to the words Songwriting. What could I learn in that class?

"Songwriting? I've got songwriting too!" says a voice adjacent to me. I jerk my head up in the direction of the voice, just as Len had done earlier. I wish people here would stop sneaking up on me! Standing in next to me is a girl with two long turquoise ponytails and turquoise trimming on her school uniform to match. She has a cute, innocent face that carries a warm smile on it.

"Great!" I smile back. "I'm Madoka," I say, right away this time.

"I'm Hatsune Miku. You can just call me Miku- that is, if you want to!" She says hesitantly, her eyebrows crunching up.

"No, Miku is fine. I like your hair, by the way," I say, the heels of my boots clicking on the floor as I walk to class.

"Thanks, Madoka-san!" she giggles, holding her materials. I see she's wearing a large pair of pink headphones tucked under the long strands of turquoise hair. I hadn't thought to get a pair that would complement my dull medium-length reddish-brown hair. Though at second thought, I'm not really sure if sunset pink goes with reddish-brown so well.

I watch as Miku pushed open a door to the left of her. I turn into the room filled with four other people. I look around at the people that sat in comfortable-looking chairs in front of a piano. Guitars hang on the wall behind a large black and gold drum set. On the face of the bass drum reads _V3. _I'm not sure what that means, but the lettering is amazing.

Sitting on the far left is a tall girl looking down at a yellow cell phone. She has blonde hair and sharp golden eyes to match her yellow-trimmed school uniform. She doesn't look up at me even once. Next to her sits a thin girl who stares down at her feet. She has bright pink twin drills that I envy because of their gravity-defiance and shape. They match the pink trimming on her school uniform perfectly. For some reason, she's not smiling. I glance to the right of her- it's Len! I can't believe Len is in my songwriting class! I smile to myself. On the edge of the row of seats, isolated from everyone else, is a short girl who looks just like Len. This must be Rin, his sister that he was talking so excitedly about. Why aren't they sitting together? In the two spots between Len and Rin, Miku and I sit down, so I am right next to Rin.

"Hi, I'm Madoka!" I say to Rin. She has short, cropped blonde hair and a cropped school uniform with yellow trim. On top of her head is a huge white bow. I smile.

"I'm Rin!" she says back, her face brightening up a little. She has eyes just like Len's.

"Oh, I know," I say, grinning, "Len told me about you already," I say.

She raises an eyebrow and leans forward in her seat. I watch as Len winks at her. She conceals a giggle as she leans back again.

"So you guys are twins?" I ask, "That's really cool. I totally wish I had a twin. Plus, you guys look so alike!"

"Yeah. We do!" Rin says, crossing her eyes at her nose. I laugh with her. The other girl with a blonde ponytail and the cell phone leans forward in her seat and glares at Rin. Suddenly, Rin stops laughing and bites her lip. I watch as all the color drains from her face. However, I don't stop staring at the cell-phone girl.

"Who was that?" I turn around and ask Rin.

"That was Akita Neru. She's pretty much got full control over the place," Rin whispers, her face starting to regain its normal color. Rin sighs. "See that girl right next to her in the pink uniform?" she asks me, motioning with a tilt of her head. "That's Kasane Teto. Poor Teto is a UTAU, and you know what that means," she whispers. I shake my head. Rin sighs, looks down, and makes a slicing motion at her throat. "They're not going to make it," she finishes. My eyes widen in fear.

"You mean, they're going to die?!" I practically scream. The whole room turns around to stare at me, including the teacher, who had just cracked open the door. She had silvery hair tied up into a bun, which was strange, considering how young her face looked. She wore a tight black pencil skirt, simple black pumps, and a white blouse. Her nails were painted black to match her simple, yet formal outfit.

"Nobody is going to die," she says, a sharp eyebrow raised. Her sharp green eyes pierce into me like an arrow. "Alright," she says, walking in. She's very tall and pretty, and her pinned-up hair bounces as she walks and sits behind the piano. "Welcome to Songwriting," she says, directed at me. Her face loosens up and breaks into a small smile. "I'm Mrs. Tokara. What is your name? Come up and introduce yourself to the whole class," she tells me.

An awkward silence resonates through the room as I walk up next to the piano. "H-hi," I stutter. My face turns gets hot as I tie my hands behind my back. "Um, I'm Madoka," I say quietly, "Madoka Soma," I add.

"Alright, Soma-kun. Do you play any instruments?" she asks me.

"Instruments? Of course! I play piano, guitar, violin, drums, bass, trumpet, organ, trombone, oboe, flute, and obviously, I sing!" I say, my face brightening up.

"Of course, now she wants to talk," mutters Akita Neru. I bite my lip and ignore her. If this Neru girl wants to be like that, I'm going to let her. But I guess it's not really going to make my year any more fun.

"Alright, class. How many of you have taken my class before?" asks Mrs. Tokara. Neru and Miku raise their hands. I watch as Teto slides down further in her chair. I want to smile at her, but she won't see me. I wonder what about the floor is so interesting to her.

"Okay. Neru, Miku, will one of you explain the project that we do at around this time every year?" she asks. Miku's hand shoots up in the air and a wide grin spreads on her face. Neru rolls her eyes and checks her nails. Mrs. Tokara looks expectantly at Miku with a nod.

"Every year, we do a project where in a group, we write a song! Classes run small, so we have two groups of three, and this year, we've got Madoka!" Miku says, smiling at me. I smile back. "This should be perfect! Anyway, each group, at the end of the semester, sings or performs their song! It's sort of like a team competition! And I heard that this year, we'll be having _team_ _captains! _Is that right, Mrs. Tokara-sama?" Mrs. Tokara nods her head.

"Miku and Neru, since you have taken this class before, you two will be our band leaders, or team captains, as Miku had just called it. This also means that you won't be on the same team," Mrs. Tokara explains. I can see Neru mutter something under her breath. "Alright, come up to the front and pick who you want in your band," says Mrs. Tokara.

Neru stands up and slouches over to the front of the room. Miku flounces, her long turquoise hair flowing behind her.

"I want Madoka in my band!" says Miku. I can't help but smile at being picked first. I walk up to the front to stand next to Miku.

"I want Teto," commands Neru. Teto looks down and walks to the front next to Neru. Rin and Len, who now have to be separated, glance at each other in horror.

"I want…" Miku hesitates. She grits her teeth. Rin looks pleadingly at Miku. Len does too. For some reason, he keeps on glancing at Neru who is boring her amber eyes into his soul. Creepy. "I guess I'll take Len," Miku finishes.

"Then I'll take Rin," Neru growls, turning back to her nails. I do a quick mental analysis of the teams. Something catches my eye. It can't be right. Why would Neru choose Kasane Teto to be on her team? And choosing her as her _first choice? _Teto must be pretty good, even though she's a UTAU. I look over at her one more time. She looks distant from the rest of her band. What kind of secret was she hiding?

Miku looks at our band with wide turquoise that almost matched Len's. "Guys, we are _so _going to win this!" she says.


	4. Akita in the Garden

**Chapter Four**

I carry my lunch out into the indoor garden. The room is amazing. It looks like an indoor jungle, with trees that touch the sparkling glass ceiling above. Humidity lingers in the air creating condensation droplets on my water glass. It feels awkward, yet peaceful, since nobody else is really out here. There is _one _other person, though. It's Kasane Teto again, from Songwriting. I feel strange wanting to talk to her, because it seems like the team competition has driven us apart already.

I purse my lips, pick up my lunch, and carry it over to where she's sitting. Next to her lap is a small notebook. "Hi, Teto," I say. She gives me a small wave. "Why is nobody else out here?" I ask. She looks down and blinks. Suddenly I wonder if she can talk. "Um, I guess it's just that I'm the only one left," she murmurs, staring through the glass into the sudden climate change between the wintery weather outside and the indoor garden.

"What do you mean, the only one left?" I ask. She turns her head to look at me. Her deep scarlet eyes look so… empty and lifeless.

"The only UTAU, you know. All the UTAUs used to sit out here and eat lunch, away from the Vocaloids, and we would talk, and it would be so nice, and…" she trails off.

"What happened to all the other UTAUs?" I ask, thinking back to Rin's slicing motion during Songwriting.

"They all transferred. It's too hard putting up with Neru bossing us around like a little kid, even though she's the one telling us to grow up," whispers Teto. She flips a page in the notebook.

"Transferred, huh?" I ask, "That's too bad."

"You don't care, do you?"

Her words take me by total surprise. I stop staring at the glass and shift my wide eyes to her sorrowful face. "What do you mean?" I ask, "I never said that!"

"You don't have to say it, Madoka. Nobody does, anyway."

"But why do you think I don't-?"

"Because nobody else does!" Teto half-yells, interrupting me. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't really trust anyone anymore," she whispers again, putting her head against her knees and wrapping her arms around them. I sit there with her in silence for a couple seconds. Suddenly, the door opens, and Akita Neru stands there with her cell phone in her hand.

"Teto! What you are doing with the competition? You'd better not be helping her write the song!" she yells, walking over to Teto. My eyes widen in total shock as Neru walks up and steps on Teto's notebook. I almost jump up and tackle her, but I'm too frozen to act. Neru's heel scrapes back and forth against the page, tearing it and ruining the notebook. That's it. I stand up and grab the notebook from under Neru's boot.

"Neru! Stop! You can't just do that!" I yell. Teto shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I can't?" Neru whines, sarcastically, grabbing the notebook from me, "maybe you should go get help from someone in _your_ band!" Neru tilts her head, raises her eyebrows, and tears the entire notebook in half. I drop my jaw in disbelief, and I can feel my fists clenching up. Teto bites her lip, holding back tears.

"Neru, why did you do that?" I ask quietly. Teto doesn't back me up at all, but just lets it happen.

Neru just laughs and flips her hair, ignoring my question. "Neru, why did you do that?" she whines in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. I narrow my eyes. "Wow, Madoka-chan," she says, pouting her bottom lip. My eyes narrow further. "You're even worse than those trash UTAUs that I drove away from this school. Face it. They didn't belong here. And neither do you. You're going to end up with the same fate as them. Watch," she smirks, sliding open her phone.

"Nobody even has Blackberrys anymore!" I call out. I guess it's too late now. The sound of the garden door slamming is already echoing through the room and bouncing off the glass walls. A deafening silence follows. I swear, I could just crush that little-

"It's no use," says Teto, lifting her head up. Her perfect ringlet curls bounce as she does so. "Like she said, you'll just end up with the same fate as them."

"Not if I can do anything about it."


	5. Hallway Harassment

**Chapter Five**

"So what was _in_ that notebook?" I ask Teto as the bell rings and other students file into the hallway. She is doing her usual looking down as we get to our next class- English.

"Just a bunch of songs that I wrote and personal stuff," she mumbles, dragging her feet across the floor.

"So you just kind of let her do that to you?" I ask Teto, looking at her in shock. I stop walking suddenly. Teto does the same, her crimson eyes wide.

"What do you mean… let her? I don't have a choice," Teto admits. I shake my head in utter disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right? You have a total choice!" I half-yell. Teto sadly shakes her head, looking down again.

"It's either I accept this… or I transfer with all the other UTAUs."

"That's so totally-"

"What is?" asks Miku's voice from behind. Both Teto and I spin around on our heels to a sudden stop.

"N-Nothing," stutters Teto. I stare at the wall in the corner of my eye. Miku gives a strange look.

"Are you okay, Teto-san?" she asks. Teto blinks and nods, looking down. Miku and I watch in silence as she ties her hands behind her back. "Alright…" Miku sighs. "Let's just get to class. I have English next."

Teto's face warms up a little bit. "Madoka-san and I have English next, too!" Miku smiles back at Teto. I can't help but look down and smile with them as I keep walking. "Madoka, watch out!"

Suddenly, I walk straight into a large figure. I stumble back on my feet, but the mystery person is there to catch me. My eyes fly open. In front of me is a tall guy with tossed blue hair and navy blue eyes. He's wearing a white school uniform with blue trim to match. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I say, blushing like crazy. Miku, mouth open, crosses her arms and huffs.

The blue haired boy smiles and lets go of my arms. "Sorry about that," he says. His voice is incredibly low, and his smile is more of a devious smirk. Miku rolls her eyes. I've never seen her act like this before.

"Kaito, at least introduce yourself before going around flirting with girls like this," she warns. Kaito just chuckles.

"I'm not _flirting, _I'm just… you know, being extra friendly," he laughs. I watch Rin, who has just caught up to us, giggle like crazy. Len walks up as well, a muddled expression on his face. However, my cheeks only burn red. After about a second, Len's expression darkens. I don't think he likes this "Kaito" too much.

Kaito walks ahead of us smirking. Rin and Len take his place next to Miku, Teto, and I. "Miku, you should probably break up with that baka," Rin laughs. Len nods his head, but isn't laughing.

"He's going around with girls like Akita Neru does with her phone- all the time, breaking them, and then getting a brand new one," Len says, "He can't just do that! Girls have feelings too, you know!"

"Right!" declares Rin, linking her arm in Len's as they walk in sync. Miku bites her lip and looks down.

"But if I break up with him, you know who's next in line!" Miku points out. Everyone falls silent for a second and imagines what it will be like having Neru _and _Kaito at the head of the school.

"We can't really do anything, then," says Len. Rin and I shrug at the same time. I don't think my blush is going away anytime soon. Len seems to notice, for some reason. Teto just looks down again.

"What classes are you guys going to?" I ask, trying to change the conversation. Len finally lightens up, and my blush finally fades away.

"We're going to Math," says Rin, tilting her head to Len. My shoulders sink.

"Oh, Miku, Teto, and I are going to English," I say. Teto's eyes fling open wide.

"Wait! Madoka! Do you know what this means?" she asks. I swing my head around to look at her shocked expression. "Kaito is in our English class, so you'll have to face him again!" she says, finally awakening from her usual looking down.

Miku seems worried too. "Plus, the only empty desk is right next to him! Oh, Madoka!" she says dramatically. I mentally roll my eyes at my luck. Len turns to face me.

"Sorry, Madoka. Wish Rin and I could help you out somehow," he says.

"Thanks, Len-san," I sigh. It's going to be a long day.


	6. Just my Luck

**Chapter Six**

The second bell rings, marking the start of English. Kaito is already sitting in his seat. Teto was right- the only empty seat was right next to him. As soon as I push the door open, Teto and Miku split up and walk to their desks. Again, just like in my previous classes, the amount of students is small. I saunter to the empty seat. Kaito grasps my attention with a suggestive stare and one of his signature smirks to go along with it. I roll my eyes and sit down. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Miku sighing.

The teacher, who stands with composure at the front of the classroom, seems to catch the whole scene, but he clears his throat and moves on anyway. I slouch further in my seat, hoping he doesn't see me.

"Good afternoon. What is your name?" he asks, eyeing me. I've already had to do this in five other classes, so I'm used to the whole procedure.

"Hi, I'm Madoka Soma," I say, with a cheery smile, despite the past events with Kaito. I watch as the teacher's eyes soften.

"Well, I'm Mr. Nakamura, your English teacher," he introduces himself. He then looks at the other eight students in the room, including Miku, Kaito, and Teto. The other five are ones that I haven't seen before. One has short cropped brown hair and a red outfit that reveals a scandalous amount of skin. The girl sitting next to her has really long shiny blonde hair and a black outfit that exposes even more. I'm sure that's against school conduct. The small boy sitting to the right of her has silvery hair and a white uniform with silver trim. To the right of him is a tall, bulky guy with a black and white outfit with red trim. Around his neck is a necklace with a white skull on it. Sitting next to him, and leaning on his shoulder, is a delicate girl with lengthy strawberry blonde curls that gently fall against her white lace dress. The two girls with the tiny outfits look familiar- I'm almost sure I've seen them hanging around Neru before. They're starting to give me the wrong idea before I've even fully met them.

"Class, have you all had a chance to introduce yourselves to Soma-kun?" asks Mr. Nakamura. Some people mumble and look down, while Miku and Teto nod.

"Alright, for those of you who haven't, now is the time to stand up and introduce yourself. Tell Soma-kun your name, age, and something interesting about yourself," he says. The girl in the red outfit rolls her eyes.

"My name is Meiko. I'm seventeen, and I'd rather be in Dance right now," she says, then sits back down. Next to her, the blonde haired girl stands up.

"I'm Lily. I'm seventeen too, and I'd rather be in Dance right now too," she says. _Wow, what an amazing difference,_ I think sarcastically. Next, the boy with the silvery hair stands up.

"Hi! I'm Piko. I'm sixteen, and I like to read and play piano," he says cheerily. I nod approvingly. He sits down, and the tall guy with the skull necklace stands up. I notice the strange stitches on his neck and forehead as he does so.

"I'm Al, or 'Big Al', as some people like to call me. I'm seventeen," he says. The girl in the beautiful white dress stands up gracefully.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ann, but some people call me 'Sweet Ann', after my voice," she says. Her voice is mature, but it has a light and well, _sweet _edge to it also. Meiko and Lily roll their eyes in sync. Ann seems to ignore this. "I'm sixteen," she adds.

Last to stand up is Kaito. I bite my lip and cross my arms, my smooth wavy brown hair falling over my left shoulder as I do so. Kaito only sneers at this. "You know me already. I'm Kaito. I'm seventeen. I play drums and guitar, and of course, I sing," he says, as if it's the biggest deal in the world. I steal a glance at Miku, who's face looks steaming red, which reminds me of a teapot that's about to boil over.

When everyone is seated again, Mr. Nakamura clears his throat and leans back against the whiteboard. "Alright, now that we have introduced ourselves, because it is the start of the third semester, it's time to move on to a new unit! Since we have wrapped up our work on Huckleberry Finn, let's start writing our own creative stories."

When he says this, some of my classmates sit up a little bit taller, while others (Meiko and Lily, I'm looking at you!) groan and slump further. Miku and I are among the interested ones.

"However, with this project, I've decided to add a creative spin of my own. This will be a partnered assignment. You will work with another partner to write your story," he adds. Meiko and Lily both look at each other. Big Al and Sweet Ann do the same. As I watch their eyes light up with enthusiasm, I can't help but marvel at what a cute and unlikely couple they are.

"I have chosen your partners, however," he adds. He takes a break in his speech to allow the not-so-studious students to roll their eyes and look at each other. "Settle down," he warns, looking up from his glasses.

"Miku, you will be working with Teto; Piko, Meiko, and Lily, you will be a group of three; Al and Ann, you are partners; and that leaves Madoka and Kaito. Any questions?"

My heart almost lurches out of my chest and my eyes almost fly out of their sockets. Excuse me? You have _me _working with _Kaito? _I want to ask if I can change my partner, but that will come across as rude. I don't even bother to look at Miku's reaction. She has probably exploded already at this point. I don't even try to look at Kaito, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see him wink and flash that stupid, stupid, _stupid _signature smirk of his.


	7. The Phone Call

**Chapter Seven**

It's finally…

the weekend.

I can hardly pick myself up after the week I've had. It seems like it's been forever since I've felt a Saturday. After a couple minutes of lazily lying face-down on my couch, I rub my eyes and stretch. Suddenly, I can feel my cell phone buzzing in my jean pocket. I pick it up, sit back down, and face the snowy window as I press the green call button.

"Hello?" I ask. I can hear a muffle, some loud music, and then some voices in the background. I don't recognize the number. "Hello?" I try again.

"Sorry, Madoka-san," says a voice. I tilt my head not recognizing the voice. "It's Len Kagamine, from school." I smile right away.

"How'd you get my number?" I ask, suspiciously, but with a giggle.

"Miku told me."

"How'd she get my number?"

"Look, do you want to hang out sometime?" he asks. Then through the phone, I hear a yell and what sounds like Len being tackled. Instinctively, I stand up with a troubled expression on my face. "Sorry, that was Rin," he says. I sit back down and stifle a laugh. Another muffled sound follows.

"Who is this?" I hear Rin's voice through the phone.

"Um, Madoka?" I say, now fully amused.

"Did Len just try to ask you out, because-?"

I hear another sound of someone being tackled. I hold the phone away from my mouth and laugh. I hear another yell, what sounds like "give me back my phone", and a muffled sound of it being passed back to Len.

"Sorry about that," Len says over the phone. I sigh and chuckle.

"It's fine. What was that you were asking me?" I ask, just for kicks.

"Oh, um… would you like to hang out with me? I mean, if that's okay with you. We could uh, play video games, or eat lunch, or I could even drive you around in the road roller (another obnoxious laugh from Rin)…"

I laugh and widen my eyes. "You guys have a road roller?" I ask. "I'm in!"

As soon as I arrive at Rin and Len's house, I run up to the front door, painted yellow, and ring the doorbell. I hear a bark, a yell, a crash, and someone calling "I've got it!". Wow, they must have a really crazy household! I smile as the door opens in front of my face. In front of me stands Len, with blonde hair tossed all over his head. He's wearing a grey hoodie, light-wash jeans, and a yellow wristband that reads _Camp Ottawa – 2013._ I smile at his ruffled-up hair.

"Was that Rin?" I ask, ruffling his hair up even more. He laughs and pushes my hand away from his head.

"Maybe," he admits. "Come on in," he says, holding the door open for me. I step into their large, modern house and take off my tan Ugg boots. "So, what do you want to-?"

Suddenly, Rin comes running in and jumps on Len's back, sending him crashing to the floor. My jaw drops open as Len gasps in pain. "Madoka's here!" she announces to the world. Rin hops off of Len, whose leg I'm sure shouldn't be in that position, and hugs me. I almost stumble back as well, but instead, I end up crashing into a vase on the table behind me! Len stands up, his sea-green eyes huge.

"Madoka! You just broke a vase!" he half-yells. I almost scream, but nothing comes out.

"I-I'm just… I so sorry, Len, please, please, _please _let me stay!" I whine.

"Madoka-chan, nobody ever said you had to leave! Plus the broken vase, that's totally fine! Seeu can just clean it up when she gets down here!" Rin tells me.

"Seeu!" Rin calls. "Seeu!" she yells, louder the second time. Down the glass spiral staircase comes a thin girl in a peach, black, and white maid's dress. Upon seeing the broken vase, Seeu's young face scrunches into a wrinkle. She has long, curly strawberry-blonde hair that cascades down past her waist.

"Rin, how many times have I told you to stay away from your mother's vase?" Seeu asks, her high voice echoing through the large room. Rin dramatically lifts her head up to the high ceiling and groans.

"It wasn't me! It was that girl that Len dragged in!" Rin laughs, winking at me. Even I laugh.

Seeu sighs. "I'm Seeu, the housekeeper of these two terrible twins," she sighs. I nod my head at her bad attempt at humor. "And you are?"

"I'm Madoka Soma," say, shaking her hand. Len's shoulders sag. After Seeu leaves (my guess is to get a broom to sweep up the pieces), Len walks up closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Madoka. I guess you probably want to leave now," he sighs.

"Are you kidding me?!" I laugh, "I love it here!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rin, Len, and I all lay sprawled across the yellow carpet in Len's room. In front of Rin is a pink and lilac fashion magazine. She flips a page with her cheek leaning against her fist. Len and I are sharing a beanbag while playing Portal 2 on his PS3. He pauses the game and checks his watch.

"Madoka-san, your mom said you should go home at five. It's already four-fifteen," Len reminds me. I exhale as Rin looks up from her magazine.

"You should probably take her on the road roller now, like we planned," Rin says quietly. Len looks up at her.

"Huh?" he asks. Rin tilts her head pointedly.

"The road roller," she repeats. Len nods his head.

"Right!" he says, pushing himself off the beanbag. I look up at him. "Madoka, would you like to go on the road roller with me?" Len asks, with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure this is really safe?" I ask him, standing up as well. Rin only chuckles.

"No," she snorts, smirking. I ignore her.

"Of course. Well, only when I'm driving. When Rin is behind the wheel, nobody knows what's going to happen," Len warns me. Even Rin laughs at this.

"That's probably true, now that I think about it," she confesses. I shake my head at Rin's silliness. She's a lot different at home than she is at school around Len. At school they're so… distant. I wonder if this is because of Neru.

As soon as we get to their second garage (specifically for the road roller, as Rin informed me), I hop from one foot to the other in anticipation. Len reaches inside his shirt for a necklace with a pair of keys hanging from it. Realizing that Len has them, Rin's eyes widen into saucers and she glares at him.

"You've had the keys the whole time!" yells Rin, clenching her tiny fists tightly. Len, in realization of his mistake, stutters before Rin comes running at him. She jumps right on him and tackles him to the ground in anger. Now on top of his stomach, Rin starts tickling Len furiously. Len starts laughing so hard that he can't move. I just grit my teeth and consider my current options. Suddenly, Rin kicks Len in his leg and snatches the keys from his hands. "They're mine now!" she cackles.

"Rin!" Len yells, still laughing. He jumps up off the ground in one swift motion and grabs her arms, trying to snatch them back. I laugh and lean against the yellow road roller.

"I'm sorry," I say, shaking my head, "What is it that we're fighting over?" Both Rin and Len stop fighting and turn their heads toward me. Suddenly, Len grabs the keys back from Rin and hops into the road roller.

"Hah! I win!" he says, laughing. He evens his crazy hair back to normal. Rin hops in the back while I get in the passenger seat. Len pushes the keys into the road roller and the engine starts. He laughs again. Suddenly, I'm not feeling so safe with Len driving.

Len speedily rams the road roller out into the backyard grass. I scream and clutch the sides of my seat in fear. Rin seems used to this, however. He turns onto the street and starts running red lights. Something about this makes me believe Len doesn't yet have his driver's license. "Len!" I yell, "I thought you had like- some kind of closed course for this! This is a real street! With innocent cars!"

Rin almost falls out of her seat laughing. "Don't be silly," she says. Len only has his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrates on the road. I think he looks totally adorable like that and all, but right now, I'm too busy screaming in alarm as he nearly crashes into a school bus to pay any more attention.

Suddenly, Len swerves back around in the middle of the road as a police siren wails adjacent from us. My jaw drops and so do my hopes for survival. "Len!" I shout as the yellow road roller shoots into a public park.

Next thing I know, we're all covered in mud and the road roller is on its side. My head is spinning like I just got off of a rollercoaster. Again, I'm pretty sure Len's leg isn't supposed to be twisted in that position. I can hear Rin's distorted laughing over my own blurry thoughts. As soon as my _vision _clears up, I realize the awkward position Len and I are in. I am laying sprawled under him as he tries to push himself off of me. Our eyes lock onto each other's shocked expressions, but I guess Len is too startled to move. Instead, like a spider, I crawl out from under him as his gaze follows me. However, a strand of my long brown hair is stuck under his palm.

"Ouch," I say, as we both quickly scramble to get up. I grasp my scalp in discomfort. Len's face quickly snaps back from its tangled state and is replaced with one of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asks, helping me up. His eyes dart to anything but mine.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I say. Rin nearly jumps on Len, but he dodges just in time. Instead, she comes crashing into the underside of the road roller.

"That was awesome!" she yells, despite her crash, which looked like it seriously hurt.

"Are _you_ okay, Rin?" asks Len, trying desperately to forget about him falling over me. Rin nods her head furiously.

"That was the best! Wasn't it, Madoka?" she laughs, her blue eyes wide and staring at me with excitement. I raise an eyebrow, but smile anyway.

Len's cheeks just turn really red. Almost as if it's contagious, mine start to do the same. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and stares at the ground. I look at the clear sky and bite my bottom lip uneasily. Rin is too busy picking the mud and filth out of her hair to notice.

"Um, Len," I say quietly. I know he heard me, but he still doesn't want to look directly at me. I don't blame him. "It's four-forty-five. We should be heading home," I suggest. Len finally looks up at me, but none of our blushes are going away. Rin seems to finally notice too, and her eyes narrow at being the third wheel.

"Yeah, Len," she says pointedly, "I think it's time for Madoka-san to leave." I bite my lip again uncomfortably and shift my weight.

"Rin makes a good point," I admit, though I feel like she hates me now. Len just stares down at the ground. Great, now I've got two people who aren't willing to look at me.


End file.
